Immortal
by kim.kaisha99
Summary: [GANTI SUMMARY] Sekelompok Anak SMA dengan Kelebihan tersendiri dan berusaha mengungkap berbagai kasus kematian di Sekolah mereka,apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dan apakah mereka akan bertemu dengan sang makhluk "Immortal" ? HunKai/ChanBaek/SuDo/TaoRis/dll


Author : Kaisha

Cast : Luhan,Suho,Chanyeol,Sehun,Xiumin, Kai,Dio,Tao, Baekhyun,dan akan muncul sendiri(?)

Genre : AU,School Life,Romance(maybe),Humor,mystery(?),Fantasy,Supranatural,Genderswitch,dll

Rating : T

DON'T BASH DON'T SILENT READERS !

Dont Like ? Dont Read !

Summary : ada sekelompok anak sekolahan yang membuat Kelompok rahasia, mereka juga memiliki

kemampuan khusus,dan mereka berusaha menyelasaikan kasus-kasus yang masih

menjadi misteri di sekolah mereka,di mulai dari kasus pembunuhan,pencurian,dan kasus

yang menyangkut dengan makhluk Gaib,kasus seperti itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin

mereka tapi kalau dengan kasus yang satu ini apakah mereka dapat menyelesaikannya ?

Perkenalan Cast sementara :

-Luhan : Namja "Misterius" pindahan dari Beijing China,tidak banyak informasi tentang Luhan

-Chanyeol ; Namja pindahan dari jepang ini Adalah orang yang cukup ramah tapi tetap saja Dia juga

"misterius"

-Suho : Namja bermata bulat ini juga sangat"misterius" entah karena apa...tidak ada yang mengetahui

Identitasnya dia pindahan dari california

-Sehun : Namja Dingin,Pendiam,dan Cool ini Juga sangat "misterius" dia pindahan dari Canada,tidak

Ada ayang tau identitasnya

-Dio : Yeoja cerdas,tinggi,dan berkaca mata ini sangat suka dengan hal yang berbau

"penyelidikan" dia

Akan memecahkan kasus apapun itu,selama bersangkutan dengan,teman,keluarga,dan

Sekolah,dia juga mempunyai keistimewaan,jangan pernah menyentuh kaca matanya,se

Lain orang terdekatnya

-Xiumin : Yeoja Yang tak kalah cerdasnya dan juga menyukai hal yang berbau "penyelidikan"

Dia adalah teman akrab/sahabat Dio,memiliki keistimewaan juga..jangan pernah

menyentuh Laptopnya ! jika ingin tetap hidup

Baekhyun : Boneka berjalan Sahabat Dio ini sangat imut,dia juga cerdas,dia bisa di andalkan

dalam"penyelidikan" hati-hati dengan dia, Dia bisa saja mengetahui rahasia terbesar Kalian

Tao : Yeoja imut nan cerdas ini juga sahabat Dio dia juga fans berat anime jepang Detective

Conan dan itu menjadi Obsesinya untuk "menyelidik" memiliki keistemawaan entah apa

Kai : Yeoja Ribut,hiperaktif,maniak ayam goreng,galak,titisan devil katanya penyebar

virus kebahagiaan katanya

manja,cerewet,bawel,judes,dan tidak tau cerdas atau tidak,sedang-sedang

saja, dia juga suka menyelidik dan bisa menjadi mata-mata yang ahli,dia mungkin

Selalu membawa barang yang bisa di pakai menyelidik,dia juga seorang yang cukup

ceroboh

STORY~

At School

"Eh...Eonnie Baozi apakah Kau sudah mendengar katanya anak kelas sebelah mati karena kehabisan darah" kata seorang Yeoja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit tan yang bernama Kai

"Eh ? Jinjja ? kenapa bisa ?"kata Yeoja satunya yang berbeda beberapa centi saja dari yg bernama Xiumin

"I don't know, menurut pihak kepolisian katanya darahnya di hisap habis oleh binatang buas"kata Kai sambil mengingat apa informasi yang dia dapatkannya tadi

"ini sungguh aneh...kita harus segera mengabari Dio..."kata Xiumin

"ah..kau betul Eonnie Baozi... kita harus temui Eonnie Dio sekarang...tapi..dia di mana ?"tanya Kai

"kita cari ke perpustakaan... mungkin dia sedang meminjam buku"usul Xiumin

"ah...baiklah...Kajja"kata Kai sambil berlari keluar kelas

"KAI... KAJIMA !"teriak Xiumin sambil mengejar Kai

"Wae ?"Tanya Kai tanpa berhenti sambil menengok ke arah Xiumin (?)

"Kai... awas di-

BRUK~~

"depanmu"Kata Xiumin

"Aigoo..."kata Kai sambil mengelus-ngelus buttnya kemudian bangkit(?) dan menatap sengit wajah orang yang menghalangi jalannya

"Siapa yang menaruh Tiang Di sini eoh ?"kata Kai sambil menatap garang namja di depannya yang masih memasang wajah datarnya

"Kai...Kai..."panggil Xiumin

"Wae ?"kata Kai Jutek

"Sudahlah...kau jangan membuat masalah..."kata Xiumin sambil menarik lengan Kai

"tapi dia harus di beri pelajaran"kata Kai Sengit

"tapi.."kata Xiumin

"hush...jangan ribut dulu"kata Kai dan kembali menatap 2 namja di depannya secara bergantian

"kalian siapa eoh ? kalau kalian mau jadi tiang di lapangan sana...jangan di sini !"kata Kai

"Mian...tapi kTao sedang berjalan kau saja yang berlari seperti anak kecil"kata namja yang satu yang lebih pendek dari namja yang menghalangi Kai

"MWO? Anak kecil siapa yang kau maksud,Eoh ?"Kata Kai murka sambil menunjuk muka 2 namja di depannya

"tentu kau bocah..."kata namja yang menabrak Kai tadi

"kau..."desis Kai

"Sudahlah...Kai...kita masih banyak urusan ..."kata Xiumin

"tapi aku belum selesai..."protes Kai

"Sudah...Mianhe...kTao duluan"kata Xiumin lalu menarik tangan Kai dan pergi dari hadapan 2 orang itu

"Jadi ?"kata namja yang di ketahui bernama Luhan itu

"jadi apanya rusa bodoh ?"kata namja yang menabrak Kai tadi yang di ketahui bernama Sehun itu

"tak apa...kita harus segera menemui Chanyeol dan Suho"kata Luhan yang hanya di balas anggukan dari sehun

S

K

I

P

At Library

Cklek~

"Mian Seonsaengnim..apakah Kau melihat Dio ?"tanya Xiumin

"aku tidak melihatnya..."kata Seonsengnim tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya

"oh...Gomawo atas infonya"kata Kai

"kami pergi dulu seonsaengnim, Annyeong"kata Xiumin dan Kai dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan

At Koridor

"kita harus cari dimana ?"tanya Kai

"Di kantin..mungkin mereka ada di sana"jawab Xiumin

"arasseo,, Kajja"kata Kai dan berlari ke kantin di ikuti oleh Xiumin

S

K

I

P

At Canteen

"nah...itu mereka"kata Kai

"ne...kajja kita ke sana"ajak Xiumin

S

K

I

P

"Eonnie Dio..."kata Kai dan duduk di samping Baekhyun di ikuti oleh Xiumin

"yo...wae ?"tanya Dio sambil mengunyah donatnya

"kau sudah tau masalah anak kelas sebelah yang mati kehabisan darah ?"tanya Xiumin dan di angguki oleh Kai

"ne.. aku sudah dengar,kita bisa pergi melihat mayatnya sebentar malam di rumah sakit dengan cara biasa tentunya"kata Dio

"bisa kita dapat informasi tentang anak itu ?"tanya Tao

"tentu kenapa tidak ? kita harus berpencar untuk mendapatkannya"kata Baekhyun

"tidak, yang kita harus curigai dulu adalah 4 anak baru itu.."kata Dio

"untuk apa ?bisa jadi bukan mereka"tanya Tao

"bisa saja mereka makhluk imortal seperti vampire,werewolf,lycan,atau sebangsanya yang di bangkitkan jaman sekarang banyak ilmuan yang mulai menyimpang seperti membangkitkan para makhluk imortal untuk mendapatkan eksperimen baru"kat Kai Mulai serius

"betul kata Kai,tidak menutup kemungkina mereka bisa jadi tersangkan,lihat warna kulit mereka tidak umum untuk warna kulit manusia juga aura mereka agak ber..beda"kata Baekhyun

"aku setuju dengan Baekhyun... karena saat berpapasan dengan mereka.. aku merasakan.. hawa yang tidak enak"kata Xiumin sambil bergidik ngeri

"jangan berprasangka buruk dulu...siapa tau kulit mereka begitu karena keturunan,kita cari dulu informasi dari mereka jangan langsung menuduh sembarangan, Xiumin coba cari"kata Dio bijak

"Arasseo"kata Xiumin dan mulai mengutak-atik NB.a

15 menit kemudian

"Bagaimana ?"tanya Dio penasaran

"data mereka.."kata Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari NB.a

"hm...ini sangat mencurigakan sekali..."kata Dio

"jadi.. ? kita harus menyelidiki mereka"kata Tao

"betul tapi sebelum itu kita harus melihat mayat anak kelas sebelah itu,kita harus melihat bekas gigitan yang menyebabkan Dia mati" kata Baekhyun

"aku setuju dengan Baekhyun,setelah melihat mayat anak itu,kita langsung menyelidiki mereka..dan yah...malam ini kita harus segera ke sana...berkumpul di tempat biasa seperti jam biasa"kata Dio

"apa yang harus kita bawa ?"tanya Kai

"tentu yang seperti biasa.. dan ngomong-ngomong,kau harus membawa Nbmu juga untuk membantu kita menyelidik,dan jangan Lupa alat Rahasia kita,juga beberapa benda yang kalian sudah taukan ?"kata Dio

"arasseo"kata mereka semua

"tapi kita tidak tau mereka tinggal dimana"kata Tao

"maka dari itu kita harus menyimpan seorang untuk membuntuti mereka"kata Dio

"Mwo...itu pasti menakutkan apalagi kita belum atu betul mereka itu siapa"kata Kai dan di angguki oleh Tao,Xiumin,dan Baekhyun

"jadi.. siapa yang akan membuntuti mereka ber 4"tanya Tao

"aku saja .. aku kan ahli dalam hal ini"kata Baekhyun

"tidak,Aku membutuhkanmu dalam misi ini"kata Dio sambil tersenyum misterius

"jadi.. siapa yang akan membuntuti mereka ? kalau bukan Baekhyun... dia kan ahli dalam hal ini'kata Xiumin

"biar aku yang memutuskan...-kata Dio

"kau yang akan membuntuti mereka"lanjut Dio sambil tersenyum misterius

"MWOOOOO ?"

T

B

C

Hola...datang dengan FF Gaje hehehe,maaf ne jika ada Typos vertebaran T^T

Sumpah,lagi pengen bikin FF kayak Detektif" gitu...ehehehe

Kalau Review kalian bagus akan di lanjut

Baiklah tampa banyak bacot... di ripuw ne...


End file.
